Bosses/The Binding of Isaac
At the end of each floor, the player must fight a boss. The boss will be randomly chosen based on which area the player is currently in. Some bosses can be Champions like normal enemies, which can change their pattern somewhat; this occurs more often once the player has beaten the full game for the sixth time and onwards. Upon death, bosses either drop an item which increases a single stat or an item unique to that particular boss. In addition, they drop random health pickups; two at the start or one after unlocking "Everything is Terrible". If the boss was an alternative version, it drops one additional random health pickup upon death. Standard Bosses The Basement Dukeofflies_full.png|The Duke of Flies|link=The Duke of Flies Gemini_full.png|Gemini|link=Gemini 260x185-400px-Monstro.svg.png|Monstro|link=Monstro Larryjr_full.png|Larry Jr. 220x287-Isaac Vs famine edited- noobletk.png|Famine (Horseman of the Apocalypse)|link=Famine 287x265-Steven Fullsize.png|Steven (Gemini's Alt)|link=Steven The Cellar (Wrath of the Lamb expansion) 260x200-400px-Widow3.png|Widow|link=Widow Pin_clean.png|Pin|link=Pin Dukeofflies_full.png|The Duke of Flies|link=The Duke of Flies Blighted_ovum.png|Blighted Ovum|link=Blighted Ovum Gurdjr.png|Gurdy Jr.|link=Gurdy Jr. 220x287-Isaac Vs famine edited- noobletk.png|Famine (Horseman of the Apocalypse)|link=Famine The Caves Fistula.png|Fistula|link=Fistula Gurdy_full.png|Gurdy|link=Gurdy Peep_Full.png|Peep|link=Peep Chub_Full3.png|Chub|link=Chub BC_Pestilence.png|Pestilence (Horseman of the Apocalypse)|link=Pestilence Chub full.png|C.H.A.D. (Chub's Alt)|link=C.H.A.D. The Catacombs (Wrath of the Lamb expansion) Carrionqueen.png|The Carrion Queen|link=The Carrion Queen The_Husk.png|The Husk|link=The Husk 260x220-The Hollow2.png|The Hollow|link=The Hollow The_Wretched.png|The Wretched(The Widow's Alt)|link=The Wretched Peep_Full.png|Peep|link=Peep Blighted_ovum.png|Blighted Ovum|link=Blighted Ovum Gurdjr.png|Gurdy Jr.|link=Gurdy Jr. BC Pestilence.png|Pestilence (Horseman of the Apocalypse)|link=Pestilence The Depths 285x230-MonstroII_full.png|Monstro II|link=Monstro II Loki_full.png|Loki|link=Loki BC_War.png|War (Horseman of the Apocalypse)|link=War Gish_full.png|Gish (Monstro II's Alt)|link=Gish 250x250-400px-Mom.png|Mom (Final boss of The Depths)|link=Mom Necropolis (Wrath of the Lamb expansion) Mask of Infamy ..png|Mask of Infamy|link=Mask of Infamy VS DaddyLonglegs.png|Daddy Long Legs|link=Daddy Long Legs 200x300-400px-Triachnid boss portrait.png|Triachnid (Daddy Long Legs' Alt)|link=Triachnid Carrionqueen.png|The Carrion Queen|link=The Carrion Queen The Wretched.png|The Wretched|link=The Wretched Bc_Bloat.png|The Bloat (Peep's Alt)|link=The Bloat Loki_full.png|Loki|link=Loki BC War.png|War (Horseman of the Apocalypse)|link=War 250x250-400px-Mom.png|Mom (Final boss of The Necropolis)|link=Mom The Womb (Unlocked after defeating Mom) Scolex_full.png|Scolex|link=Scolex Blastocyst full.png|Blastocyst|link=Blastocyst Bc_Bloat.png|The Bloat (Wrath of the Lamb)|link=The Bloat VS DaddyLonglegs.png|Daddy Long Legs (Wrath of the Lamb)|link=Daddy Long Legs 200x300-400px-Triachnid boss portrait.png|Triachnid (Daddy Long Legs' Alt) (Wrath of the Lamb)|link=Triachnid VSDeath.png|Death (Horseman of the Apocalypse)|link=Death BC Conquest.png|Conquest (Death's Alt)|link=Conquest Moms Heart Full.png|Mom's Heart (Final boss of The Womb)|link=Mom's Heart 250x250-ITLIVEScutout.png|It Lives (Mom's Heart Alt)|link=It Lives Utero (Wrath of the Lamb expansion) 250x200-Teratoma..png|Teratoma|link=Teratoma Lokii_cutout.png|Lokii|link=Lokii Bc_Bloat.png|The Bloat|link=The Bloat VS DaddyLonglegs.png|Daddy Long Legs|link=Daddy Long Legs 200x300-400px-Triachnid boss portrait.png|Triachnid (Daddy Long Legs' Alt)|link=Triachnid VSDeath.png|Death (Horseman of the Apocalypse)|link=Death BC Conquest.png|Conquest (Death's Alt)|link=Conquest Moms Heart Full.png|Mom's Heart (Final boss of Utero)|link=Mom's Heart 250x250-ITLIVEScutout.png|It Lives (Mom's Heart Alt)|link=It Lives Sheol Added in the Halloween update, can be entered by entering the trapdoor in the Devil Room after the Mom's Heart/It Lives! fight. After Ending 10, a trapdoor to Sheol will always appear after killing It Lives. Satan Full.png|Satan (Final boss of Sheol)|link=Satan Cathedral Added in Wrath of the Lamb, can be entered after killing It Lives! by touching the beam of light. Bc isaac.png|Isaac (Final boss of the Cathedral)|link=Isaac (boss) The Chest After defeating Isaac while holding The Polaroid trinket, opening the golden chest in the middle will take you to The Chest instead of displaying ending 12. BC xxx.png|??? (Final boss of The Chest)|link=??? (boss) Anywhere (Except for floors where "final bosses" appear.) TheFallen Full.png|The Fallen|link=The Fallen 230x200-Headless Horseman.png|Headless Horseman (Replacing any of the four Horsemen)|link=Headless Horseman Devil Room 300x200-400px-Krapusedit.png|Krampus|link=Krampus Unlockable Bosses Harbingers These bosses are only available after defeating Mom for the first time, where after the credits you will unlock the secret "The Horsemen are on the loose!". They drop a meat cube upon defeat, and the player can fight one of them at the end of a floor by using the Book Of Revelations. Without it, it is extremely rare to fight enough Horsemen to finish a Meat Boy, although this is possible. *Famine (The Basement) *Pestilence (The Caves) *War (The Depths) *Death (The Womb) *Headless Horseman (May appear as a boss in almost any floor.) *Conquest (Added in the Wrath of the Lamb expansion.) Alternative Bosses These bosses are only available after finding their respective unlocks. *Steven (Alt for Gemini, unlocked by completing The Basement 25 times) *C.H.A.D. (Alt for Chub, unlocked by completing The Caves 20 times) *Gish (Alt for Monstro II, unlocked by completing The Depths 30 times) *Triachnid (Alt for Daddy Long Legs unlocked by completing The Womb 15 times) *It Lives (Replaces Mom's Heart, unlocked after beating Mom's Heart 9 times) Mini-Bosses Each level has a chance to include a Special Room where the player can face a mini-boss. The Seven Deadly Sins *Envy *Gluttony *Greed *Lust *Pride *Sloth *Wrath The Seven Super Deadly Sins The "Super Deadly Sins" were added in the Wrath of the Lamb expansion and will sometimes appear instead of the regular version of the accordant Deadly Sin. *Super Envy *Super Gluttony *Super Greed *Super Lust *Super Pride *Super Sloth *Super Wrath Ultra Pride The boss called Ultra Pride was added into the Wrath of the Lamb expansion in version 1.3. Upon defeating him, the achievement and item The Left Hand is unlocked. Boss Treasures Bugs *If you have extra lives, either from collecting a 1UP, Ankh, or Dead Cat, bosses can be re-fought at the cost of one life in order to collect more items by killing oneself inside of their room - for example, with bombs or with the IV Bag. This can be abused to quickly gain all of the possible Boss Room upgrades and, with the aid of The Dice, can force normal Treasure Room items to spawn in the Boss Room by exhausting the Boss Room Item Pool. This can also be done with any of the Horsemen (who will drop one Cube Of Meat every time) and The Fallen (who will drop one Devil Room item every time). Gish will drop Little Gish every time, but every Little Gish after the first will act as Brother Bobby; the same is true of Little Steves dropped by Steven once Steven (item) is collected. Every Little C.H.A.D. dropped by C.H.A.D. after the first will not do anything. *Similarly, spawning a Fly in the Boss Room with a Slot Machine (whether by using the Portable Slot Machine or a Tarot Card) will also result in a new boss spawning and a new item being dropped. This is likely because in rooms with Eternal Flies and Corny Poop, the regular flies left over will convert to nothingness and regular Poop, respectively, effectively causing a "reroll" of the room. This is also probably why flies reroll the Arcade to have a Fortune Teller when there's a fly in them. Trivia *The Health Bar at the top of the screen for each boss (excluding Mask of Infamy) has an angry face to the left of it. This is a reference to the Newgrounds site, where a character called Mr. Angry Face is known for that symbol. *Originally, every boss/enemy in The Binding Of Isaac was going to resemble Isaac in some way. This is the case for most. 3 **Bosses in the final version, however, seem to be mutated animals/insects, such as Chub and Larry Jr.. How they became this way is unknown. **This original desire may be the reason Isaac (boss) exists. Category:Bosses Category:The Binding of Isaac bosses